Doctor Manhattan
Summary Dr. Jonathan Osterman' was a nuclear physicist who transformed himself into a blue-skinned, radiated being after disintegrating himself in an Instrinsic Field Subtractor, and later reconstructing himself. Following his reanimation, he was named Doctor Manhattan and pressed into the service of the United States government. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely Low 1-C Name: Jonathan Osterman, Doctor Manhattan Origin: Watchmen Gender: Male Age: At least 56 years old Classification: Mutated human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Invulnerability, Bio-Fission, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Limited Omniscience (can see his entire life at once), Information Analysis, Precognition, Size Alteration, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, can create forcefields, Attack Reflection & likely Reality Warping (removed 10 years of history from DC characters following the Flashpoint event, creating The New 52 timeline in the process) Resistance to Magic, Hellfire Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level '''(Created the New 52 Multiverse, which contains 52 universes), likely '''Low Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be far more powerful than Mister Mxyzptlk). Can ignore durability with Matter Manipulation Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent across Space-Time (Exists in all universes simultaneously and perceives all of the past, present, and future as one) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Immensely High. Processes information far faster than any ordinary human, can perceive events so infinitesimal that they practically don't exist, exists in all universes, and experiences the past, present, and future simultaneously Weaknesses: Without being able to truly feel or embrace things in a virgin perception, Doctor Manhattan had begun to lose his sight of humanity and his sense of humor. He grew bored of the Earth and its inhabitants multiple times. He finally chose to leave Earth after he stated he understood humanity again; signifying his final departure from humanity. It is possible to interfere with his Chronokinesis. Tachyons obscure his perception of past and future Feats: * Gives people sunburns simply by reforming. * Blows up a criminal's head. * Turns into a giant. * Does it again. * Disintegrates Rorschach. * Can create force-fields around himself and others. * Regenerates from being vaporized into atoms. * Can use transmutation and teleport others. * Builds a fortress in Mars. * Can allow humans to breath in space. * Makes water. * Turns water into milk. * Makes a giant smiley face in mars. * Can use Telekinesis and Intangibility. * Can be in three places at the same time. * Uses his Telekinesis to dress himself. * Can be on both Earth and Mars at the same time. * Levitates his entire fortress. * Teleports several people to their houses. * Teleports Rorschach. * Teleports Laurie to California. * Teleports several people away. * Teleports to Mars. * Can see the past, present and future simultaneously. * Knows what people will say before they do. * Can read atoms. * Experiences the present and future at the same time. * States to be able to create life. * Can walk on water and on walls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Watchmen Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Tier 1